My Suite Life with Zack, Cody, and Me
by HappyHAT
Summary: this story is about a poor girl who is teased and is not wealthy! until she moves to a fancy hotel and meets two very cute boys and becomes rich! everything turns into something good for her!


__

This story will eventually turn out to be a long, awesome fanfic about when I join the Tipton world of Suite Life of Zack and Cody! Haven't started yet, but when I do, it'll be AWESOME! Enjoy

-hApPyHAT-

* * *

Chapter 1 - My Big Move

It was all clear to me now! I was not poor anymore! All my life I have got my clothes out of dumpsters and big dumps. I have been he most unfortunate girl in school and because of that, Bridget Jones hated my guts! But I had no friends at my old school! No friends at all! And I have been dying just to be popular and maybe sit at the fountain table sitting right next to Matt Hilljocker! But I sat at the dumpsters and that wasn't going to change! But sitting by the dumpsters did have a big advantage on me! I got to sneak by the dumpsters at lunchtime and snatch some clothes! So I had more clothes that way! But of course... Bridget new I was poor and of course I new she was filthy rich! I wanted to be filthy rich! But I thought that there was no way mom could raise that kind of money all by herself! My dad died 2 years ago and that's when it got harder on me in school because I could never concentrate! But I finally got over that a little and made A's again! I am a straight A girl! And Bridget is a straight F girl! So yes that is totally one way that I am way better than her! She may have the looks... but I have the brains! So I had a real bad day at school! During a test I had a nervous breakdown and then Bridget told everyone in the entire 9th grade! It was pure evil! But then again, that's all Bridget

is! Well I had made a new friend that day because Bridget Jones spread humiliating rumors about me! So I sorta thank her a little! This was my first ever-real friend that I ever had! In Kindergarten I didn't even have friends, nor all through grade school and middle! So I was getting pretty lucky! She was real nice and we shared the same interests! That's what I liked about her! And most of all, we have both been crushing on Matt Hilljocker since the 4th grade! He is such a hottie you know! We always gossip about him... in a good way! And I had a dumpster buddy! She sat at the dumpsters too and she got her clothes from dumpsters and she wasn't rich like most people in this high school! My mom said that she thinks I found a best friend for life! And that I will never lose her!

And my mom also said since she is my only friend, to not get mad at her for easy things! Because girls do have a lot of drama that's for sure! So I think my mom was right on this one... I found a friend! I was really happy and I had never been that happy in a long time! But yes soon all that changed! My mom woke me up one morning and had big news! She said that we were moving to Boston because she got transferred and we weren't poor anymore and we were gonna be staying and living from now on at the Tipton Hotel! This was some sort of miracle I thought! But I thought about Bella, my new best friend! I would miss her so much and I couldn't tell her that I had to move... she would hate me forever! And then my mom would be wrong for once! But on this one, I was actually hoping that she would be right! But I get to be rich! I won't have to go digging for clothes in the dumpsters anymore! No more non-popular talk! This was going to change my life forever! I am starting a new life and it will have an awesome ending! So 2 weeks later, I said goodbye to Bella and she wasn't mad! I was ashamed that I thought she would be! I should've given my best friend credit! She was a great friend after all and I would miss her, no doubt about it! So she gave me a pink bracelet with a locket on it. She told me to open it. Inside was a picture of her and I! She told me to never lose it or to never forget about her! I told her that I could never forget about her no matter how hard that I tried! I held back my tears and hugged her! I went home and got my things together and all boxed up and the next morning, my mom and I had our big move!

* * *

**_AN: Just a start, buta few more chapters and you will LOVE it! Thank you and read and reply!_**

**_-HaPpYhAt-_**


End file.
